The present invention relates to display assemblies and, more particularly, to a display assembly for, for example, brochures and magazines which includes a plurality of display modules which are snap-fit together so as to form a unitary assembly.
Heretofore literature displays have been molded as integral structures which have a plurality of pockets of one or more sizes into which literature can be placed for display to potential readers and for easy access. Such displays have the disadvantage that because they are molded as an integral unit at the factory, a number of display molds must be provided so that display units of various sizes and having various numbers and sizes of pockets can be provided. Further, since the displays are one piece units, they must be shipped full-size to the customer. Thus, manufacturing and shipping costs are high and the purchaser can only display brochures, magazines, and the like in the manner dictated by the size and configuration of the preformed display unit.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a display assembly in the form of a number of discrete display modules or pockets which can be coupled together to form displays of various sizes and shapes so that fewer, smaller molds can be provided to manufacture the parts of the display assembly. Further, shipping costs could be reduced since the display could be packed more compactly. In addition, by providing discrete display modules, the consumer would be able to vary the manner in which the display is assembled depending upon his needs at a particular time or for decorative purposes.
It would further be desirable to form each of the display modules or pockets themselves from a number of structural elements which can be coupled together so that manufacturing and shipping costs could be further reduced while still enabling easy assembly by the consumer.